


That Awkward Moment

by laurynh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Louis sucking Harry's nipples, Louis thinks Harry's a hooker, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Smut is a little later on., This is basically the movie, Top Louis, handjobs, i guess, that awkward moment, that awkward moment au, there isn't much of Niall and Liam, there wasn't one so I made one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurynh/pseuds/laurynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wondering the whole ride if they're going to think you're smart enough."Louis adds<br/>"Because no one is and then we have to drink shitty chardonnay" Harry exclaims.<br/>"At a shitty garden party" Louis adds.<br/>"And have shitty conversations."<br/>"About shitty people."<br/>"With his shitty mother."<br/>"Who let's face it doesn't think you're smart enough."<br/>"Pretty."<br/>"Let's face it, doesn't think you're pretty enough."<br/>"Because no one is."<br/>"No one will ever be."<br/>- - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>Louis makes a promise between him and his two friends that he will stay single, the plan was going great until he met Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Louis’s on a park bench in the middle of February. It’s 2:25 and he’s been sitting there for four hours. He’s fucking freezing. Why is he sitting there, why is he _still_ sitting there. It’ll make a lot more sense if he goes to the beginning.and explains.

Louis has figured out that in every single relationship there comes a time, a critical moment between moving forward and moving on. Louis calls that moment, the “so”.


	2. The "So"

Louis looks at the boy sitting on the chair in front of him and his mattress. He’s drinking tea out of a cereal bowl while wearing a marvel t-shirt and boxer briefs. “So?” says the boy, looking at Louis in a soft manner. “Where’s this going?” The boy, Aidan asks quietly, glancing up at Louis from where he was playing with his shirt hem. Louis looks up from his bowl full of tea. “Fuck, Um. I-I think you are a great guy.” Louis pauses. “I think you’re an amazing per-” He’s cut off by the boy standing up, putting his jacket on, almost crying. “No, I’m breaking up with you! I’m sorry Louis, but I need somebody who’s ready. I need someone who doesn’t drink tea out of a cereal bowl and...and has a bed frame.”

Louis looks around the room. He wasn’t confused that the boy was breaking up with him. He was confused because Louis had no idea that they were even dating.

Louis follows him outside of his room, setting his bowl down. The boy walking towards the door, getting his phone off the kitchen counter. “I’m not even close to the guy you need. The guy you deserve.” Louis starts as he follows Aidan, “I’m so sorry I can’t be that guy.” In the boys defense, Louis and him were having sex once a week for about six weeks. But in Louis’ defense, that’s a hookup. That’s approaching the seeing each other stage. The boy hugs Louis tightly. “I’m sorry Louis.” He says through fallen tears while Louis awkwardly pats the boys back. “No I understand.” Louis whispers when the boy pulls away. What Louis understood was, in that moment. They were definitely not dating.

 

Once he leaves, Louis’ phone rings. He jogs to his room to check who was calling. He sees Niall’s contact picture and curses. “Um hello?” Louis says, walking to the window to open it. He grabs a pair of pants and presses the cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulls on his jeans. He rushes over to pull on his vans.

“Dude did you get my message.”

“I left like ten minutes ago.” He holds his phone out the window, car horns going off, hoping Niall is convinced he’s on his way.

“C’mon you’re late. What have you been doing?”

What have I been doing? Aidan just broke up with me.” He says as he leaves the flat and walks down the street with his wallet and phone in head.

“Aw man, I’m sorry. Who’s Aidan?”

“Look, I’ll be there soon. Have I ever let you down before mate?”

“Yes.”

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

“Sophia?” Liam calls out as he walks into his flat. He turns into the living room to see another man sitting next to Sophia. She looks up and stands, the nameless man stands soon after. “Babe, you’re home early.” Sophia says, nervousness and anxiousness is noticeably on her face.

“Yeah well, I skipped the gym. Who’s this?” Liam asks, giving the man I once over before looking back at the man who looks vaguely like Morris Chestnut. That’s not important.

“Oh um. This is my lawyer. He’s a very good lawyer.” She smiles at him.

“Is everything okay?” Liam asks, very confused, looking from Sophia to the lawyer.

 

___________________________________________________________________

“So your wife, told you that she was having intense sex.” Louis asks, sitting in the cafe with Niall and Liam.

“Yes, Intense.” Liam answers.

“Can’t believe she said that, intense.” Niall says, sighing through his nose.

“That’s what she said, with a guy named James.”

“And while she said this, her lawyer was just sitting there. Why was he just sitting there?” Louis asks.

Liam pauses, looking at the both of them. “Because she wants a divorce.” Louis and Niall look at Liam, not saying anything. Louis opens his mouth to say something but Liam cuts him off. “Oh and the best part, the lawyer, the one sitting there. Is the guy she’s having sex with.”

“James? Fuck James! Did he say anything to you?” Niall yells, causing many people to glare at their table. Liam looks at the table, mumbling something. After Louis and Niall look at each other and asks Liam again, Liam sighs. “Said he liked my shoes.” Both boys look under the table and back up at Liam. “He isn’t wrong, they are cool shoes man.” Liam looks at Niall unamused. “Fuck. I don’t need this.” He groans, laying his head on the table. They pay the bill and stand up, Liam walking to his car, heading back to his job at the hospital while Louis and Niall walk to work, both working for a book cover illustrator. Louis sighs, walking with Niall. “I don’t know what we are going to do.”

“Get him a hooker.” Niall suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

“We can’t afford a hooker.”

“Get him a cheap hooker. Use a coupon. See.” Niall shows Louis a magazine with a cover saying. ‘East Village for Hire.’ as they walk into the office building. “According to this article, most of the bars in the East side are filled with hookers. Whoa, wait. They’re like young, cool hookers. They dress like hipsters and shit.”

Louis rolls his eyes, setting his jacket on his chair, picking up the magazine. “They dress like any pretty, young thing. Tight clothes, a drawer filled to the top with condoms. The only indication of their secret line of work.” Louis rolls his eyes again and throws the magazine at Niall. “That’s what I love about you Niall. You believe every single thing you read. I swear you’re nine years old.” He says while walking into the meeting to discuss the next book cover.

 

Later within the day, Louis’ in his flat with multiple kinds of liquor lined on the counter. Liam’s staying with him until something is settled with Sophia or he finds his own place. Niall’s there as well, in the bathroom, putting on self-tanner. He tells Louis he told a girl he can’t hang out her because he’s in Hawaii, wanting her to get interested in him so Niall can add her to his rooster. Liam arrives with a box of his things and ice cream. “What the fuck is this?” Louis asks, holding the ice cream up as Liam tries to get it back. “Whiskey and ice cream doesn’t go together Li.” Niall walks out of the bathroom and looks at the ice cream. “What the fuck is that?” He asks. “What are you a teenager who didn’t get asked to prom?” Liam rolls his eyes and tries to grab it muttering under his breath how he can’t simply eat some ice cream in peace. “It’s peanut butter chocolate, I need it.” He states and wrestles Louis for the ice cream which was an unfair advantage because Liam works out three times a week and Louis barely jogs. Niall is quick to grab the ice cream and throw it out the open window. Liam stands in shock, mouth open. “You just threw my ice cream out the window.” He says, more to himself then to Louis and Niall because they were the ones who did it, so of course they knew they did it. “We’re going out!” Niall grins and pushes Liam outside the flat.

          Louis hangs onto Liam. “You’ll never be able to feel this again! The energy, you don’t get this in relationships LI!”

          “It’s been so long since I’ve been in the game, I forgot how much I miss this. Going out with my best friends and taking people home.”

          “You were never in the game. You’re a married doctor.” Liam nudges Niall. “You guys want a mint?” He asks, handing one to Louis and Liam. Both take the pill. “This is a weird mint.” Liam says. “Yeah because it’s Viagra.” Niall says and chuckles.  “We got four hours to drink like Keith Richards, and still have a boner.” He says, both Niall and Louis walking away. Liam still stunned takes a moment before catching up to them. “Fucking Idiots.” He says as he jogs up to them. All three of them getting in line for the crowded bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, hopefully it gets a little longer soon. Also I needed to have a bit of Liam and Sophia in there so the reason for them doing to the bar is known. Harry will come up next chapter, don't worry. I hope you like this. This is my first fic I've ever done, I'm pretty new to this so cut me some slack. Please be nice and tell me what I can improve on and if you like it give me kudos? 
> 
> (I do not own That Awkward Moment. All rights are reserved to the makers, actors and everyone involved in the film.)


	3. "No one changes their status"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I'm not adding emotions but it's really hard to add emotion when you're basing it off a movie and their is multiple characters. I also think it's not like time yet, maybe once there is more louisandharry. This is my first written fic since I've done rp's and stuff since 2011. I promise I'll try my very very best to have more nonverbal and non action in the chapters to come. I've rarely written smut for both of them (bc of the rp's). If you have points pleaseeee tell me via comments or via private message.

“I know, I’m fucking drunk right now!” Louis yells to Niall and his ‘wing women’ Chelsea. Louis keeps talking to them both as Liam leans against the bar, looking out to the crowd watching all the girls and guys dancing. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this guys!” He shakes his head. Louis and Niall stop talking and look at him. “Yes, you can! C’mon dude. You just need to find a girl and tell her ‘I’m a good looking doctor’ ” He sighs and leaves his friends, going over to a quieter place, toward the end of the bar and ordering a drink. Meanwhile Louis and Niall take shots and Niall grinning like an idiot telling Louis he loves him.

 

Louis leaves the boy he was chatting up named Chad or Ian, or maybe Zach, when he see’s Liam at the end of the bar. “Hey dude.” Louis says, sitting next to him. “What’s up?”

“Well. I’m drinking alone in a bar full of arseholes, and everyone here seems to like the arseholes more.” He mumbles and take a shot back.

“Remember back in college when every guy I liked, liked you. You weren’t even fucking gay mate. Where’s the Liam that did that? Because that guy was fucking awesome.” Louis says, looking at him.

Liam nods and looks over at Louis and nods once. “That bloke over there is staring at you. End of the bar.”

“Should I look?”

“No, not yet.”

“No?”

“No.”

“No?” Louis asks again.

“No.” Liam says as Louis looks back to the end of the bar. “No, go ahead, look.” He scoffs.

Louis looks at the boy with wild curls staring back at him. He’s playing with the straw in his drink, giving him a small closed mouth smile. The stranger at the end of the boy tucks some of his long hair behind his ear. He was beautiful, even though the lights were awful in the place he could tell he was beautiful. He wasn’t in a skin tight shirt like all the other guys who were watching or flirting with him. He looked, cool and relaxed. He wanted him on the rooster.

Louis stood from his spot next to Liam and walks over to the beautiful boy with the long curly hair when he’s stopped by a preppy boy sitting next to him. Louis stops and looks over at the stranger. “Hey.” The random boy says, “Getting a drink? You want a drink?” He asks.

“No. I’m good.” The boy says and shakes his head, glancing at Louis.

“What, a vodka soda?”

“No. No. No. Nope.” He says quickly while sighing.

“C’mon it’s just a drink.”

“I’m actually really good. Thank you though.”

“I need a drink too, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Honestly...what if I enjoy the drink, you know. What happens then?” He asks.

“I’d love to hear what happens then.” The boy with a too white of a smile says with a smirk.

Harry laughs. “I’ll tell you what happens. Then we go play beer pong with your two roommates until I end up back at yours in...Murray hill? Murray Hill. Then I have to listen to your roommate have sex with Hillary, or Emily or whatever the girl's name is, until we fall asleep. And then a year later we're still playing beer pong in the same bars with your friends except now you feel pressured to get married and adopt kids because you think that's what I want."

Louis leans against the bar next to Harry. He glances at him, listening to him talk to the man with a too big smile. "Then in the summers you drive up to the Hamptons to meet his parents wondering the whole ride if they're going to think you're pretty enough."

"Smart." Harry mentions.

"Wondering the whole ride if they're going to think you're smart enough."

"Because no one is and then we have to drink shitty chardonnay" Harry exclaims.

"At a shitty garden party" Louis adds.

"And have shitty conversations."

"About shitty people."

"With his shitty mother."

"Who let's face it doesn't think you're smart enough." Louis looks at Harry.

"Pretty." Harry looks at Louis.

"Let's face it, doesn't think you're pretty enough."

"Because no one is."

"No one ever will be."

The boy clears his throat. “What’s all this shit. I’m just talking about a drink.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t just a drink? Was it?” Louis asks.

“It was a marriage proposal” Harry says.

“Woah...marriage. Nah man. It was...a vodka soda. Alright, fuck you guys.” He stands up abruptly, leaving them. Louis and Harry hold back a smile and a laugh.

“Drink?” Louis asks.

“Yeah” Harry answers immediately.

________________________________________________________________

 

Louis immediately goes to Harry’s flat with him, kissing everywhere he would find that wasn’t covered on the cab ride there. Barely pulling away from each other as they climb the stairs onto the right floor, which was floor six by the way.

Harry fumbled with trying to focus on putting the key inside the lock but how could he when Louis’ mouth was kissing all over his neck and mumbling how badly he wanted him. They eventually got the door to open and their lips quickly collided together once again, moving in a rhythm. Louis’ hands moved from Harry’s hair to his hips and Harry held onto Louis’ face. Harry navigates Louis to his room where Louis proceeds to push Harry onto the bed, the bedside lamp falling from the stand, earning a giggle from Harry. Louis grins down at him and undoes his own pants, tossing them onto the floor and helping Harry strip completely naked. He undresses himself the rest of the way and Louis licks his lips slowly. “You’re beautiful.” He mumbles, leaning down and slowly kissing Harry’s nipples. He flicks the nub, making both stiff. Harry keens into Louis, closing his eyes as Louis sucks on each nipple for torturing minutes at a time.

“Need my mouth on you.” Harry whimpers as he grips Louis’ hair. Louis pulls away and looks up at Harry and then his swollen lips. Louis kisses Harry as he moves under him, pulling away to let Harry between his legs. He watches as long as he could keep his head up, it wasn’t long. Harry teased, licking up the underside of the shaft and allowing his tongue to linger on the head for a few seconds longer. He pays extra attention to Louis’ balls, causing a loud moan from him. He takes Louis’ cock in his mouth, moving down quickly but drawing back the pull up. “Your mouth’s so pretty around my cock. So red.” He babbles mindlessly as Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes.

Louis had to force Harry to stop blowing him so he wouldn’t cum. He switches positions with Harry, grabbing a condom from Harry’s large pile and lubes his finger, scissoring him over slowly as he applies the lube onto his own cock. “You’re so tight.” He praises and kisses Harry’s asscheek until he’s sure he’s opened up. Harry looks up at Louis as he angles himself and pushes into Harry’s bum.  Harry swallows and groans into the pillow. ”You’re so thick.” He gasps and looks up at Louis as he’s fucked. He can feel his hair getting knotted from Louis’ handy work and getting tangled by the back and forth motion. The once thin layer of sweat is getting to a larger layer of sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck. Louis changes positions once in a while, staring with Harry on his back, to both of them on their sides and ending with Harry riding Louis into both of their orgasms. Louis thrusting up as Harry bounces on him fast as they ride out their orgasms together.

After they calm down from the sex high Louis tells Harry he has to use the bathroom. He gently moves from under Harry who is about to doze off, sitting up on the bed, sighing. He looks at the ground, frowning slightly because he never noticed how many condoms there actually was. He glances to the right and finds the ‘East Village For Hire.’ magazine as well as his tight skinny jeans, and an envelope filled with cash. He looks at Harry to see that he fell asleep. “Fuck.” He breathes out, dialling Niall. “C’mon, c’mon pick up your phone.” He pleads to no one in particular in the room as he heads to the bathroom. “Dude I have a serious problem.” He says once the line is answered.”

“You have a problem. I need to piss but my dick looks like the thing from the Price is Right.”

“Bob Barker?”

“Yeah my dick looks like Bob Barker. No you arsehole, the thing that stops the wheel.”

“What?” Louis asks.

“I think I took too much viagra. I just really need to take a leak,”

“You have...just get horizontal”

“Get horizontal? What the fu-” Niall asks making a face.

“You need to be horizontal.”

“Me or the boner?”

“Both.” Louis whispers.

“This is the weirdest thing you have ever fucking said bro. I doubt this will ev-wow dude it’s actually working.”

“Yes. I know. But listen. I think that guy I just had sex with is a hooker.” He’s laying on the toilet, one arm holding him up while the other is holding the phone.

“Way to go. That’s awesome.”

“No! What if I have to pay? I don’t have hooker money.”

“Just tell him you’re one too and maybe your wages will balance out.” Niall says, getting up from the toilet.

“”You are so fucking useless.”

“Was your dick touching the water?”

Louis sighs loudly. “You’re so fucking..fuck, yes.” He hangs up while Niall is in the middle of talking.

 

Louis looks out into the bedroom and  tip toes out of the bathroom and picks up his clothes as fast and quietly as he can, not wanting to wake him up. He gets his shirt, jeans, and vans before sneaking out of his flat without waking him up. Niall and Liam met up with him the next morning at a small diner. “Look, I don’t even know what happened. I panicked and left.” He says while shrugging. “That’s his bread and butter. You just robbed a hooker Lou.” Liam says and Niall takes a bite of toast. “Yeah, you definitely just robbed this hooker.”

“I hate you both. Everything else about him was amazing. He was smart, witty, really hot and the type of guy I would actually date.” Louis says and Liam leans in his chair. “If only he didn’t fuck random guys for money.”

“You know, Li. Did you ever friend that girl you met last night? Glasses girl?” Liam pauses. “No? Cmon give me the phone.” Louis says, making a grab for the phone. “No, I’ll do it.” Liam pulls up facebook and his face halls, looking at them. So um, Sophia changed her status. It used to say married but now...it’s, it’s nothing.” Louis and Niall look at eachother. “No, I married a smart girl. I married the right girl. I went to med school right out of uni. I did everything I was suppose to. I checked all the boxes.”

“Maybe you didn’t check the right boxes. Not the same as her’s” Louis says as he, Niall, and Liam walk down the street.

“No, no, no. We had the same boxes.”

“You sure? Maybe you need experience with more boxes.” Niall adds. “Lead you to a path of better boxes.”

“It’s an opportunity to have fun. This is about all of us. Us being together with no one in the way of that. We’re staying single with you man. ” Louis says, stopping Liam from walking.

“No one gets into a relationship.” Niall says.

“No one changes their status.” Louis grins.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's again for reading. My twitters @93rogue if you want to follow me or whatever. Again sorry if it's very short. It's my first fic sooo


	4. London's Appeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late and so short and mostly dislogue, I've been super busy and just trying to get this out.

Harry’s sitting at a large table in a board room with Fred and a women. “All I’m saying is that it’s a pretty bleak ending to a book. So shouldn’t we leave people wanting more?” He shrugs, rolling his eyes slightly , tapping his fingers on the table while they table. “Where did this one wash up?” The one asks. “Fresh out of his masters in Manchester. Master in what, I’m not sure.” The other answers. Harry opens his mouth to say something back clearly feeling annoyed and insulted, because how dare they be so rude to him about something he thinks he knows a lot about. “You know what...I just believe in possibility.” He says.

The one woman scoffs. “Welcome to London, you’re young and handsome. The world is your’s. But you are nobodies first husband yet.”

Fred looks at them back and forth. “All handsome here. Christ thank God you two are here.” He says as Louis and Niall walk into the board room carrying a poster board with a cover of the book, A Second Wife’s Tale. Displaying a picture of a man in a woman’s suitcase. “I am really excited about this cover guys, really excited.” He says as they set up the board.” Harry follows them with his eyes and sits up straight then he sees Louis. He frowns, staring at him. “Arsehole.” He whispers to himself as Louis turns around and looks at him. “Holy shit.” He mumbles under his breath as he sits. He swallows and takes the pad and pen writing down HOOKER with an arrow pointing to Harry and sliding it to Niall, clearing his throat while doing so. “Everyone, how’s it going?” He asks the table and Harry gives him a forced smile. “So do you want to tell us a little bit about the cover of this book?” The woman asks. “I. I’d love a little bit of an explanation.” He tilts his head slightly.

Louis hesitates, “Um...it is what it is.” He chuckles nervously.

“It is what it is? That’s what you say when you get a ticket.” She replies back.

“I know.” Louis whispers.

“Well...” Harry starts. “It looks like the guy in the bag what’s to escape.”

“We want him to stay, that is the fantasy of men in this city.” The publisher mentions.

Harry stands up, pacing around slowly as he talks. “It seems like she’ll bring him home in the bag, totally trusting him. Then after they sleep together he’ll prove to be too much of an arsehole to stay for I don’t know a few hours. So tell me, Louis, why won’t the guy stay?” Harry pushes some of his hair out of his face, leaning on the portion of table next to Louis. “Mhm?”

  
  


“I thought you were a hooker.” Louis says once the meeting was over and they could talk in private.

“Excuse me? Why?” Harry frowns.

“There were hooker signs.”

“What’s a hooker sign?”

“You had on hooker clothes?”

“Tight jeans?”

“There was a ton of condoms and lube.”

“Did you ever think it was because I haven’t been having a lot of sex lately?”

“No! I thought it was a hooker sign.”

“What’s a hooker sign?” Harry was fuming on the inside.

“There were envelopes filled with cash!”

“I pay my landlord in cash so he can commit tax fraud. How long have you lived in London?”

“Apparently not long enough.”

“Yeah.” Harry rolls his eyes and turns around to walk down the stairs when Louis stops him. “Wait, let me make it up to you.”

“You wanna make it up to me?”

“Can I?”

Harry walks back to me him, shrugging. He gets a small pad of paper out and starts scribbling down on it. “I don’t know. Here’s my number and maybe you can.” He says and leaves him, going down the stairs. Once he was downstairs Louis opened the paper and groans when he reads ‘Go Fuck Yourself.’ on the paper and not his number. He’s really fucked up.

 

“You can’t just call a girl a hooker. Even hookers hate being called hookers.” Niall laughs.

“I’m going to bring her around, add her to the roster.”

“Wait roster?” Liam asks, looking at the two of them.

“Yeah, the list of people you’re hooking up with that keeps you from sending the wrong message of wanting to date them.” Niall explains. “Need to build yours up Li.”

“I can’t keep one let alone a group.”

 

Harry walks up to his flat after work and finds a white box in front of his door. He picks it up and carries it inside, placing it on the table as he takes his coat off. He sits down and opens the box, removing the tissue paper. He looks a framed comic strip-like drawing in ink of Louis holding flowers and saying ‘I’m so sorry, give me another chance.” Then the next is of him saying Yes. I would love to go out with you.” Harry grins at the  drawing and  bites his lip

  
  


“It really was a simple mistake.” Louis says while they sit in a cafe.

“Well what kind of a guy would I be if I didn’t find that funny at some point.”

“About the rest of them.” Louis chuckles, looking at Harry as he sips the coffee. “I’m just really sorry.” He says.

I’m not like everyone else.”

 

After an hour they are still sitting at the table, “just kind of went my own way.”

“So now you...”

“Design bookcovers? Yeah I do.”

“At least you get people to believe in something.”

“I get people to do the opposite of what they have been told their whole life.”

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.” They say at the same time.

“Oh, we weren’t suppose to do that?” Harry whispers.

“You weren’t suppose to do that.” Louis confirms and Harry grins while running a hand through his hair. “See I was encouraged. Example number one of just plain, awful parenting.”

Harry can’t stop chuckling as he talks. “So the job you have now, is it something you wanna do?

”It can be fun, do I love it? No.”

“Don’t you wanna love something?” Harry asks.

“Do you love what you too?”

“I started this thing where authors travel and talk about their books.”

“And people come?” Louis asks very invested in what he was saying.

“No.”

“No?”

“No. It’s um..It’s alright I guess. I figured if I keep it up, it can becomes this amazing thing. You should come along to one sometime.” He says while smiling at Louis who was grinning so much his face may crack. Louis watched and listened to Harry, his heart was swelling.

“Oh I don't know… I can’t tell if it’s important to you.”

Harry bites onto his nail while chuckling softly, looking at the table with a small rose color on his cheeks.

  
  


After the date, Louis offers to walk Harry over to his place, hoping he’d get in his pants. He wanted to make up for leaving the first time. Harry’s looking around the lit up city in awe while Louis admires him while Harry isn’t looking. Harry’s eyes land on the park and pull Louis over to the gated up area. “This is my favorite park of all of London.”

“Yeah? It’s beautiful.”

“I know I’m romanticizing it but come on,” he stops in front of the nicest place in London. “That’s kind of my dream...to have the key of Grammarstein park.” He says, admiring the house. Louis doesn’t look at the house, he only watches Harry because wow, he was beautiful and Louis wants to live his entire life in this one moment because everything is perfect.

“You know...London’s appeal is that you’re surrounded by things you can’t have.”

“No….” He pauses, “it’s making you believe you can have them.” He finally moves his head to look at Louis, eyes locking with his and Louis leans in for a kiss. Harry sucks in a breath, “I’d...I’d love to take a look around, before we buy.” He looks back at the house. Louis nods and pulls his head away a bit. “Yeah, that sounds nice. In the meantime...we can go back to my place. It’s extremely similar except everything about it.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “I have to get home Lou.”

“Alright, your’s it is. You Harry Styles are one hell of a negotiator.”

“Alone. This whole flirting thing, it just rolls of your tongue doesn’t it?” He asks, scratching his scalp.

“I’m just trying to make you laugh.” Harry stares at him with a grin. He licks his lips and leans over, kissing Louis’ cheek. “Got to get home.” He whispers, walking across the street. “Oh and, I don’t like how well your doing.”

 

 


End file.
